Unspoken words
by RubyTheBookworm
Summary: What happens when Alec tells Magnus his true feelings. How will Magnus react.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be finished in 2 chapters. The 2** **nd** **chapter will be from Magnus`s point of view.**

Alec`s PoV

Alec palms were sweaty; he wiped them on his old and faded jeans. For the 12th hundredth time today, he swept his overlong hair away from his eyes. He was in Magnus's living room, on his couch, waiting for Magnus to finish his already perfect hair. To be honest, Alec was finding it harder to deny his feelings for Magnus for ages. He`d admitted to Magnus already that he wanted to go out. But he had to keep it secret. Magnus agreed. But he`d never told Magnus that he loved him, but he had to, he just was scared. Scared that once he admitted it, it would become all to true.

The Clave looked down on these things, going out with a downworlder, a male downworlder. 2 months ago, he too would have looked down on it, he was embarrassed. But it was the truth. _If only I were a mundane_. He thought longingly, longingly of a life where no one would look down on you for being in love. Mundane`s were so much more accepting than his own kind. _If only._

Magnus walked to where he was sitting, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ready to go out?"Magnus asked, his Cat eyes gleaming. _Come on Alec,_ he thought, _it`s now or never._

"Wait Magnus, I-I n-need to-to t-tell y-you something."He stuttered out, stopping Magnus in his tracks.

"What is it Alexander?"He questioned.

 _I think I love you, say it Alec, say it._ He fought with himself _. Coward! It was now or never._ "Magnus, I Love you!"He almost shouted. He then broke down crying. He carried on uncontrollably crying until Magnus interrupted him.

"What`s so wrong Alexander. I love you too."Magnus soothed him.

"M-My parents will be so d-disappointed with me. Everyone in the Clave will look down on me for loving you."He sobbed. Breaking down all over again.

 **Review please.**

 **Ruby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven`t ever finished it, I was focusing on The Lost World but, I`m going to finish this.**

 **Magnus PoV;**

"What`s so wrong Alexander. I love you too" I soothed him. Couldn`t he see how happy I was. This had been the one barrier in our relationship. But now it was gone, I was ecstatic.

"M-My parents will be so d-disappointed with me. Everyone in the Clave will look down on me for loving you."He sobbed. Breaking down all over again. Oh yeah, that. How many times had I heard the Clave`s name in the past few weeks. Far too many, I didn`t understand why Alexander was so upset. We`re in love, something that the Clave could never understand, no matter how many runes they had, none could teach them what true love was. And that was what we had. In all 800 years I had lived, in all the relationship`s I had had, none had ever felt this promising to me. I had never felt this bond with any lover ever. Not even the Clave could get in the way of our love, not that I would let them try.

"Alexander, you can`t try and impress everyone all at once. Your parents love you, they`ll come around. And as for the Clave, plenty of young shadowhunters I know are Gay."I soothed him. Now that I had found Alexander, I wasn`t going to let him slip through my fingers. I had been waiting nearly 800 years for my one true love. I wasn`t going to let go just yet.

"Y-You don`t understand Magnus. My family, not all of them are open to a change as big as this. Izzy and Max will be fine with it but it`s my p-parents that I`m w-worried ab-bout."He met my gleaming cat eyes with his startling blue sapphires of eyes, which were now filled with worry and fresh tears. He looked truly stunning, even now when he looked like a wreck. Slowly, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. I had to make this work. My heart tore at the thought of him ever looking like this again. So upset, wrecked and self loathing. It wasn`t his fault that we were meant to be.

 **Okay, so I hope people liked it. Please review, I don`t know whether I should do more one shots like this.**

 **Ruby** **J**


End file.
